Voldemort's Secret
by JLCC
Summary: Voldemort is Harry Potter father in this Star Wars twist to the Harry Potter books.


Voldemort's secret 

He awoke to the sun rising on the distant mountain and began to wonder when the day would come when he could finally tell the truth. Living in the run down shack, was just as damaging to his un-earthly soul as his secret had been for the last 16 years. Before he became Lord Voldemort, he was Tom Riddle; a loving boy brought up in a miss understood family. Subject to his radical grandfather who was the joke of the townsfolk, living in a village where they were outcasts. Tom longed to become something different, something better than his family.

As he watched that sun rise on the cool December morning, his body almost back to where it had been; after a dark wizard placed Tom under the imperious curse, his body and soul had never been the same. He ached to tell Harry the truth; just to utter the words would complete his soul.

See the untold story is of how Tom, feel in love with a wizard that was not "pure" enough in his grandfathers eyes. He loved Lily with all his heart and soul; they were forced to become secret lovers. In order to hide his son, from his grandfather, Lily agreed to marry James Potter in the hopes that Harry would not be subject to Tom's grandfathers' evil thoughts and eventually end up like his father, 'Lord Voldemort'.

In order to protect his son, Tom went to great lengths, even letting go of his one true love, Lily. Ultimately defeated in his efforts, Tom became Lord Voldemort due to his grandfather's efforts; by having him placed under the imperious curse, Tom transformed into an evil, un-yealding monster, which Lily soon became detached from.

Well, today marked the day, when Tom would take over the Lord Voldemort side of himself. He had decided to go to Hogwarts and meet with Harry. As he walked into the castle, many started, even geared at the sight of his brutal face and torn clothes. Tom made his way up the great staircase, hoping to reach Harry before Dumbledore decided it was an un-safe meeting. Many childhood memories were rushing trough his head as he passed portrait after portrait and staircase after moving staircase. Oh, how he longed to be back in the arms of Lily, but he had to live with the fact he killed her. He rounded the corner to Gryffindor tower, and tears flooded his eyes. The fat lady screamed in panic and Flitch ran the other way. Tom kindly asked the lady to open the door and she was about to utter something when Albus Dumbledore exited the doorway of Gryffindor tower.

"TOM" he uttered, "What are you doing here?"

Tom did not know what to say and dropped to his knees.

"Oh, Albus, I can't bear it any longer, I need to see him, I need to see my son."

"Now is not the time, you are still healing, and I'm not sure that Harry is ready to accept this reality yet. We have all just learned about you being under the imperious curse. The whole wizarding world is in a panic. Some have even taken to wrecking and pillaging your old house and village in the hopes that your grandfather's sprit will not remain."

Tom began to cry more, and through his tears he did not see Ron and Harry exit the Gryffindor portrait hole.

"Lord Vold…I mean…Tom…Ugh, I bloody don't know who you are anymore," Ron uttered as Harry hit him on the arm.

"Tom, are you ok?" Harry asked, bending down next to him lending a hand over his shoulder.

Dumbledore jumped in, seeing the anguish in Tom's face. "Uh, Harry I think that it would be best if you and Tom follow me up to my office, there is much to be discussed."

"Well, not with out me!" Ron stated, defending his important position as being Harry best friend. "Ron, its ok, I'll be fine." Harry reassured him.

For the first time in 20 years, Tom was watching the spiral staircase unwind as they ascended into Dumbledore's office. Nothing had changed much, Fawkes still sitting on his post, looking beaten and tired as anything. "About due for a regeneration, Hun, Albus?" "Ah, yes, its has been quite some time. Please sit Harry, we have to enter the pensive one last time, but this time the memory is not mine, it comes from Tom." A confused Harry, obeyed what Dumbledore had asked, and sat on the chair nearest his desk. He watched Tom and Dumbledore walk over to the pensive and pour a silver stand of which Harry was all too familiar. He heard them murmur something that sounded like, "are you sure?", "yes, it is time!" Dumbledore turned and asked Harry to join them at the pensive for one last journey. As Harry approached the round bowl, he glanced at

Tom's face. Tom was still crying, while Harry was trying to search his compassionate feelings for a man he grew up to hate. He looked into his now- green eyes, and saw someone who had been living in agony for so long. What must it have been like to be under that curse all this time? He so wanted to ask him all sorts of questions, but he kept silent.

As Harry, Tom, and Dumbledore leaned over the pensive, Harry began to whirl 'round and 'round finally stopping at the old willow tree on the ground of Hogwarts. He knew it instantly; he, Ron, and Hermione spent many days lying under the same tree. He saw his mom lying on a blanket, talking to a man he assumed to be James, his father. As they approached, Dumbledore warned him to proceed cautiously. As Harry approach the man who had his back to him, he heard his mom laughing and then she turned and kissed the man lying next to her. Harry's face turned pale white, as he realized that she was not kissing James, but kissing Tom. He looked at Tom, and Tom could not find the heart to look back, but with tears falling around his face, he stared into Lily's eyes. Oh, how he missed her dearly.

As his mother laid back down on the blanket, he heard Tom say, "its the only way, Lily, we will graduate, and I can not bear the thought of my son growing up in the clutches of my grandfather. He deserves better and we must ensure his future. Please do this for me! James loves you and I know he will take care of you and our son as if he were his own." Lily's eyes began to well up with tears and Harry felt himself whirling out of control as he screamed for the memory not to end. He opened his eyes and found himself standing around the pensive once again looking at Tom with a questioning face.

"I…I…wanted to tell you Harry, but." "Tell me WHAT! I am not too sure what just happened back there. Was that you, you kissing my mother?"

"Yes, Harry, I was in love with your mother, I mean we were in love for a long time. Since we started at Hogwarts really. It is complicated Harry, but I…I…you see Harry, I am your father."

Harry glanced from Tom over to Dumbledore. "How come, all these years… all the years, you knew and you never told me." "Harry you see, it was not my place and it has never been the right time." Dumbledore replied.

"Harry I am sorry, but my life was complicated, my grandfather was an evil, old crippled man who manipulated everything. I did not want him to know about you. I was not going to let him have a chance of ruining my only pure gift to this world. It was done to protect you."

Dumbledore interrupted, "perhaps Harry, you need sometime to digest this information, lets take sometime and come back to this."

As Harry rose up from his chair, Tom grabbed his hand and uttered "it was out of love, Harry, I loved you and your mom too much, to let _him_ get his grubby hands on your innocent soul; please believe me." As Harry descended the spiral staircase, Tom noticed tears in his son's eyes and Tom's heart finally ached in a human manner.


End file.
